


Correction

by twinsarein



Series: Paddle 'verse [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Genital Torture, Kink Meme, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark behaves rudely and Jason decides to correct him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correction

Clark throws open the front door to the house he knows Jason shares with other Central Kansas A&amp;M University students. He does check it out with his x-ray vision first, and he only sees one person – Jason.

"Hey, Jason! It's Clark. Are you in here?"

Looking thought the walls, he sees Jason's head come up at the sound of his voice, and then he's rapidly making his was down a hall. Clark switches back to regular vision as Jason opens the door at the end of the hallway he's in. The man doesn't look happy.

"Follow me, Mr. Kent."

Clark shivers at the ice in Jason's voice. He can't help but wonder why Jason is speaking to him like that. In the week since Coach Teague had called him into his office at school to discipline him, they've been having a good time together. He's given his coach a couple of blow jobs since then, and Jason had even dared to come into the locker showers once when Clark was the last one there and finger fucked him until he came. Only one finger, but the way Jason kept rubbing it over his prostate made him come very quickly.

Jason goes back through the door and down the hallway. He never even looks back. Clark takes a deep breath and follows him. He doesn't quite understand the fluttering that starts in his stomach. He isn't afraid.

Clark sees Jason go into the last door on the left, and enters just a few seconds behind him. He has a chance to see a spacious room with a kitchen alcove at the far end, a living room area in the middle, and a large bed near the other end of the room. There's a small table in front of a picture window, but before he can take in anymore, Jason is rounding on him.

"Strip, Kent."

The fluttering gets a little more wild, and Clark's jaw drops open. "Wha…? Why, Jason?"

"You don't get to ask why; just do it!"

Clark blushes, but his shyness doesn't stop him from unbuttoning his flannel shirt. He doesn't stop when he undoes his pants to reveal a cock that's already started to fill either. He piles all his clothes and his shoes together and then slowly straightens up. He can't quite bring himself to stand tall, though. He hunches his shoulders in and ducks his head.

"Head up, shoulders back, Kent!" Jason barks out the order, but other than a glance through his lashes, Clark can only shake his head.

A hand under his chin forces his head up. He could resist. Jason would never be able to do it if he didn't let him, but there's an implacability to the look in Jason's eyes that keeps Clark from fighting him.

"Square your shoulders, Clark. You have a gorgeous body, don't try and hide by looking less than you are. Come on, do it."

Slowly, Clark obeys, feeling himself blush again, only this time it sweeps down over his shoulders and chest.

"Look at you. Absolutely magnificent. I don't want to see any more slouching when we're together, Clark. I won't accept it. Understand?"

Clark nods his head and fights his instincts to draw in on himself. All his life he's been taught to hide, and now he's more exposed than he's ever been. He embarrassed, self-conscious, and very, very turned on. His cock is almost fully erect and Jason has barely touched him.

"Jason, why…"

He stops when Jason reaches out and suddenly twists one of his nipples – hard. It doesn't hurt, but the sensation does zing to his cock and hardens it some more. He moans at the feeling.

"Jesus, you really do like it rough, don't you?"

Jason's voice is wondering, but sounds like he's talking to himself, so Clark stays silent.

"It doesn't matter. You made two, no, three mistakes today, one of them repeatedly. Any guesses as to what they are?"

All Clark can do is mutely shake his head no.

"Fine. First, you came over here to see me without asking. You didn't even call ahead. I might not have wanted company, or I might have already had some. Second, you didn't even knock. You just burst into my place, a place I share with others I might add. Thirdly, I have never given you permission to use my first name. To you, I am Sir, Coach, or Coach Teague until I tell you otherwise. Now, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

It's on the tip of his tongue to explain why he'd done it, how he was used to doing things at Lex's, but he has the feeling that wouldn't go over so well. So he bites back those words and just apologizes. The slight smile on Coach Teague's face has him relaxing, but he should have known that was premature.

"I'm glad you're sorry, but I'm still going to reinforce the lesson. You're behavior has been extremely rude today. I want you to go over to that table and bend over it, lay your upper body right on it, and I'll be right there."

He thinks about protesting, but his cock throbs at just the thought of what the coach is going to do next, so instead he does as he's told.

He can hear Coach Teague walking around the room, but he can't really see him. He can tell when the man closes in on him, but when nothing happens he starts to look over his shoulder.

"Head down, Clark."

Clark lays his head back down, and then feels a strange weakness sweep over him. He turns his head the other way, and sees the coach just putting down a familiar looking paddle. If it's what he thinks it is, then that would explain the weakness he's feeling. Jason's next words confirm it.

"Remember the paddle I used in my office a week ago? This is its narrower twin. I've always kept it here, although I haven't had an opportunity to use it yet. That's about to change."

Clark shivers at the conviction in Jason's voice, and at the knowledge that he has a second Kryptonite laced paddle here. Jason doesn't realize what the stuff does to him, but he remembers very clearly how that spanking had felt a week ago. The memory hardens his cock even more. If this continues, he's going to come before he's actually even touched.

He's startled from his thoughts when he feels a finger trailing down his spine. He really jumps, though, when Jason kneels behind him and pries his ass cheeks apart. Jason's fingers ghost over him, and he whimpers at the gentle caress.

"I don't see any tearing here. Is there any left-over soreness from last week, Clark?"

The puffs of breath over his sensitive skin make him shake, and the coach has to repeat his question before Clark can answer in the negative.

"Good. I was pretty rough last week, especially since it was your first time, but when I came to you in the shower a couple of days ago, I didn't detect any problem. Still, given what I have in mind for today, I wanted to be sure."

Wishing he could tell Jason that he was very hard to hurt, and healed quickly when he was, Clark nonetheless stayed silent against the table. He just couldn't give up his secrets that casually.

Still unable to see what Coach Teague was doing, Clark tensed when he felt a lube-covered finger press slowly against his ass. He'd been expecting a spanking, not this. The finger felt good, but it quickly became obvious that Jason wasn't doing it to turn him one. He never felt around for Clark's prostate and the touch was almost clinical, even when more fingers were added.

Shortly, Jason pulled away and Clark could hear him moving behind him, but had no clue what he was doing. Then he felt something blunt and cool against his stretched entrance.

"When you feel me push in, I want you to relax and push out. Can you do that for me?"

Clark nods and does his best to comply when Jason starts pushing the object in, but he's unprepared for the burn he feels as it goes deeper. It makes him clench up a little. Jason stops pushing and rubs soothing circles against his lower back and offers up soft, reassuring words until he starts to relax again and Jason can resume his inward push.

"You know, Clark, wood for the paddles weren't the only things I picked up that day I was at Crater Lake. I picked up a thicker piece, too. I've spent a lot of time carving it into the shape I want, and even more time in smoothing the grain so there would be no possibility of splinters. How does it feel so far?"

Jason's voice is calm, almost conversational, but Clark is feeling anything but calm. He swallows hard. What Jason said explains the burn. The wood is lightly laced with Kryptonite, just like the paddles. There isn't any pain, not really, the quantity of green K in the wood doesn't hurt, but it is enough to lessen the invulnerability of his skin.

Squirming on the table, Clark feels his cock throb and pulse. He gasps at the feeling of being full, of having that hard thickness splitting him open. He tries the thrust back into it, but Jason holds him still. Being immobile makes him whine, but he also loves the fact that he can be held down. It makes his cock throb even more.

Behind him, Jason laughs low, sounding pleased. "Never mind. I can tell how much your body likes the butt plug. Let's see how much it likes this."

Feeling it twist inside of him and push in hard, Clark's hands scrabble at the table and he tries again to push backwards. Jason isn't allowing that though, so Clark slumps back on the table and just feels.

The stretch and burn is incredible, almost as good as the day in Coach Teague's office when the man had bent him over the couch and fucked him. He's fucking him again now with the plug, and Clark moans as it rubs against the sensitive walls of his passage. The first time the edge drags over his prostate, Clark shouts and starts coming. He can feel the wetness spreading under his stomach, and he tries to get away from the spot, but Jason still isn't letting him up.

"Stay where you are, Clark. You're the one that couldn't control himself, so you'll just have to deal with it through your punishment. You made three errors and there will be ten spanks for each one. I'm not going to make you keep count as I did last week."

It sounds like Jason hadn't quite finished speaking. Clark's waiting for him to finish his last sentence when the first swat lands on his ass. It surprises a yelp out of him and he barely restrains himself from reaching back to rub the sore spot. It's just as well, because Jason isn't going as slowly with them as last time. Five additional swats in the same spot have him gasping for breath and his cock twitching under his stomach, especially when he feels the plug jostling around inside of him.

He'd spent part of the last week coming to terms with the fact that he appears to like pain. He doesn't know why, unless it's because he's just not used to feeling it He knows that can't be the only reason, though, or else he'd would've enjoyed the other times his powers were drained and he'd felt pain. When he'd thinks back to them, however, he knows that he hadn't liked the feeling at all.

As Jason spreads the next four around his ass more, Clark decides that he's just going to enjoy the results for now, and leave the why for later. He braces for the next blow, but it never comes. Instead, Jason reaches with his empty hand and twists and pushes the plug, making shallow little thrusts that rub it against his prostate over and over again.

Clark tries raising himself on his toes so he can get closer, but Jason stops moving the plug when he does it, so Clark lowers himself down again. As soon as he does, Jason continues to torture him with the plug, and then even more with his words.

"You should see your ass, Clark. Red from the paddle, the plug stretching you wide. You're still trying to stick your ass in the air for more, your muscles clenching every time I move the plug out a little. You don't want it going anywhere, do you? It's so hot watching your body begging me for more."

Opening his mouth to speak, Clark gasps instead as a hard swat comes down on his bottom again. The pain radiates out until it mutates into pleasure. Then Jason's finger traces the outline of the paddle left behind on his ass, and he shivers as more pleasure makes him thrust against the table that has his growing cock trapped against his stomach.

The next series of hits comes so fast that the pain doesn't have any time to mutate into pleasure. Even as a sheen of tears comes to his eyes at the pain, though, his cock continues to swell, and he rocks himself in time with the blows to get more friction where he needs it.

He's getting close to coming again, every blow making his cock twitch and leak, when Jason suddenly stops for the second time. Clark whimpers in frustration and continues to move against the table.

"None of that now, Clark. You don't get to come again until I say, or I'll start all over again at one."

Jason grabs his hips and pulls on them, forcing him to slide back enough for his cock and balls to be hanging free.

"Please, Jason. Please, let me…" He breaks off with a squawk when Jason reaches between his legs and pinches the head of his cock, hard. Normally it wouldn't hurt of course, but the presence of Kryptonite was still stealing his invulnerability.

"Oh, Clark, Clark, you aren't learning. Twenty blows from the paddle and you're still taking liberties. Obviously, I need to get more serious for the last ten." He tugs at Clark's hips again, making him come off the table even more, then he taps the inside of each thigh until Clarks legs are wide apart.

Clark starts shivering in anticipation. He's not sure what Jason's about to do, but it can't be that bad because he hasn't gone to get anything else to use on him.

"I made this paddle narrower for a reason. Eventually, I was planning on using it on you, just not so early on, but you're practically begging for it with the way you're behaving today."

Biting his lip, Clark doesn't say anything. He's not sure he has any defense to offer. He can see Jason twirling the paddle in his grip and his shivers turn to tremors. Maybe he's in more trouble than he thought.

"When I came to you in the showers, do you remember our conversation about safe words and when to use them?" He waits until Clark has nodded his head before continuing. "What was the safe word you chose?"

Clark swallows to wet his suddenly dry throat. "Gr-green."

"Alright, good. I'm glad you remember it. Don't forget it today. You have ten smacks left. I'm not going to start again from the beginning, but three of them won't be going on your ass. I'm not going to tell you which three, either."

Two hard smacks land on his already sore ass, and he does his best not to wiggle away. Then, without any warning, the paddle is swinging between his legs and landing on his balls and catching his cock, too. Clark's mouth opens on a silent scream and his whole body seizes up.

This pain is unlike any he's felt before. The smacks to his ass had radiated out slowly, and had warmed his body up. The pain from the hit to his balls and cock spread out instantaneously and he feels it from his hairline down to his toes. If he hadn't been supported by the table, then he knows he'd be on the ground and curled in on himself.

Thankfully, Jason gives him time to recover, time enough to get his breath back so he can speak. Licking his dry lips, Clark looks over at Jason. "Coach…I don't think I can take anymore of those."

Jason nods his head, but when Clark doesn't say anything else, he brings the paddle back down on the full, red ass. Four more are peppered around Clark's aching butt, and then that paddle catches his cock and balls again.

"Shit!" It feels even more excruciating this time, but when the worst of the pain recedes, Clark notices that his cock is still hard, and it's even leaking. Even this awful pain is something he's enjoying somehow. Actually, it's making him hornier than ever. He just needs a few more moments…

Coach Teague doesn't give them to him. Even as his body is still shivering in reaction, the man behind him finishes the blows to his ass leaving the very last blow for his genitals.

Moaning in pain and arousal, Clark isn't capable of moving at all when the plug is removed from his ass and Coach Teague unzips his pants, slips his cock into a condom and then into Clark's stretched passage.

"Jesus, fuck, Clark! You feel so good. You're like a furnace with all the heat coming off your ass. You have no idea how hot it was to watch you react as I blistered your ass and spanked your balls. You took it all, and your body kept begging me for more. God!"

Thrusting hard and deep, Jason doesn't give any quarter, but Clark doesn't mind. The feeling of Jason's balls slapping his ass almost soothing after the hard blows with the paddle. He thrust himself back, into his coach, relishing the way the other man tightened the grip on his hips.

"God, Clark! I'm ready to come already."

Switching one hand from Clark's hip to his lower back, Jason reached around and got a firm grip on his cock. "Fuck! You're so wet, and hard as a rock. I want you to come when I do. I want you clenching around me, milking me dry. Don't you dare come until I say."

Clark's trembling, which hadn't really stopped after the last blow with the paddle, intensifies when Jason starts to jack him. He's raised himself up on his elbows now, so he can get better leverage to thrust back onto Jason's cock, and now forward into his hand, but his head is hanging low. Almost brushing the table with his inability to keep it up.

Thrusting a couple of more times, Jason goes extra deep as his hips stutter and he starts to come. "Now, Clark! Come now!"

That's all Clark needs, after the stimulation he's gotten so far, and his cock starts pulsing, releasing stream after stream of pearly white fluid onto the floor.

Slumping forward, Jason rests his head in the middle of Clark's back. "God, Clark, that was fucking amazing. You were amazing. I thought we'd make it to the bed, but I couldn't wait that long when your thirty spanks were over."

Overcome by an intense wave of exhaustion, Clark barely grunts out an acknowledgement that Jason had spoken. In the dim recesses of his mind, he's aware that Jason moves away from him, and the next thing he's aware of is a warm washcloth being run over him, cleaning him up. He's urged up until he's standing and the cloth is swiped over his abdomen, cleaning up the remnants of his first orgasm. Then he's guided to the bed, which he sinks into gratefully.

"Sleep, Clark. I'll wake you in a couple of hours and we'll talk and see if we can figure out just what in the hell we're doing."

Clark murmurs softly, managing to be glad he's not the only one who has no clue what's going on before he falls deeply asleep.


End file.
